


orsen welles

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: mwahathefrench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	orsen welles

"Ma-HAUUUUAAAHAGGHHH Waluigi's tacos has always been celebrated for its excellence." Orson Welles stated as he held a taco, surrounded by several Rabbids who looked on in curiosity. "There is a taco stand by Paul Masson, inspired by that same Waluigi excellence. It's fermented in the taco shell and, like the best Waluigi tacos, is vintage dated, so Paul Masson...."


End file.
